Stolen Moments
by Astonishment
Summary: Remember that rainy proposal scene in the 2005 Pride & Prejudice movie? What if that scene had a different ending?
1. Post-Proposal

**Stolen Moments**

**Summary:** Remember that rainy proposal scene in the 2005 Pride & Prejudice movie? What if that scene had a different ending?

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Jane Austen.

**Chapter 1: ****Post-Proposal **

"…_**I had not known you a month before I felt that you were the last man in the world whom I could ever be prevailed upon to marry."**_

Darcy saw the fury flaming in Elizabeth's eyes and his rational thought process came to an abrupt halt. What was it about her that made him lose his senses? She apparently despised him but he had never desired her more than this moment. She was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. Her damp curls clung to her face. Her familiar lavender scent seemed intoxicating. Her face was inches away from his; her lips tempting him. He leaned in and softly kissed her lips, closing his eyes for a brief moment to relish the feel of her; so soft, so sweet, so beautiful. He braced himself for the slap that was sure to follow.

It did. He watched her eyes change from fury to regret.

She reached up to gently touch his cheek where she had just slapped him: "I am terribly sorry, Mr. Darcy," she told him, regretting her immediate response to his kiss.

He placed his hand over hers, still on his cheek: "You were quite correct to strike me, Miss Elizabeth; I deserve much worse. I had no right to take such liberties with you," he told her, softly pressing her hand into his cheek.

She withdrew her hand and stepped back. "I would think that a gentleman so concerned with the propriety of others would exert better control over his own behavior, Mr. Darcy," she replied, recalling his harsh assessment of her family members' lack of propriety.

"Yes, I should have done so but for some reason, unknown to me, I lose control of my senses when you are in close proximity," he admitted.

"So then, am I to blame for your lack of decorum, Sir?" she asked, wiping the rain away from her face.

"No, I am solely to blame, Miss Elizabeth," he admitted remorsefully. He offered her his handkerchief to dry her face, which she accepted.

Dabbing her face and neck with the handkerchief she wondered what had come over him. "Forgive my confusion, Mr. Darcy, but I have trouble comprehending why someone not handsome enough to tempt you has evoked such a lack of control," she said angrily, recalling his harsh comment on her appearance at the Meryton assembly.

He was mortified at hearing his own severe words repeated from the woman he loved. He reached down to grasp her hand but she withdrew, hiding her hands behind her back. He finally realized; that remark had been one of the causes of her poor opinion of him. "How you must hate me for that remark; I beg you to forgive me, Miss Elizabeth. I spoke in haste and was not in my right mind that evening. Miss Elizabeth, I sincerely apologize," he told her with the utmost sincerity.

"Are you in your right mind now, Mr. Darcy?" she asked.

"That is somewhat unclear but I _can_ tell you with most certain clarity that you are indeed handsome enough to tempt me; tempt me, enchant me, entrance me, bewitch me, bewilder me – you have indeed done all of these to me and more, unconsciously as you say. I can only imagine what you could have done to me if you had applied conscious thought," he told her, feeling helpless.

She gazed into his eyes, filled with so much emotion. "Mr. Darcy, I know not how you have so successfully managed to change the subject. I believe we were arguing – about something."

"Yes and I believe you have formed a poor opinion of me based on our first meeting. I would like the opportunity to correct that, if you will permit me." He stood close to her once again, inches away from her face. He gazed into her eyes and felt himself losing control, losing his senses, getting lost in those enchanting eyes, her lavender scent fueling his desire.

"Mr. Darcy, you must not kiss me again unless I give you permission," she warned.

"No. Of course, you are right," he said stepping away then quickly stepping close again. "Does this mean that you might allow another kiss?" he asked hopefully.

She considered this possibility: "I may or may not – but certainly not until we have resolved our differences," she replied, trembling slightly.

"Miss Elizabeth, may I escort you back to the parsonage? I should never forgive myself if you should be taken ill. The rain has somewhat subsided; I think it best if we leave now," he suggested.

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy," she replied as she walked toward the road.

Walking beside her, he longed to make amends as quickly as possible, "May I have the opportunity to clarify my history with respect to Mr. Wickham? I believe you may have received erroneous information on past events." She glanced at him sideways but did not respond. "If I may call on you tomorrow with my cousin, he will verify the story. I know you consider him to be an honorable gentleman," he suggested.

She did consider Colonel Fitzwilliam an honorable gentleman. "Yes, Mr. Darcy, I believe that is acceptable," she concurred.

She had been holding her hands behind her back to prevent him from grasping them. He offered his arm, she accepted and he covered her hand with his own. He relished the feel of her soft, warm skin. They walked in silence for a few minutes as he helped her to navigate the mud puddles. The rain had started again and it became increasingly urgent to reach the parsonage as quickly as possible. "I sincerely hope that I have not lost your good opinion, Miss Elizabeth," he told her.

"No indeed you have not, Mr. Darcy. I only regret that I may have lost yours," she replied with her eyes cast down, recalling his past statement about people who commit offences against him.

"Certainly not! Nothing could cause me to lose my good opinion," he replied in earnest, attempting to reassure her. "I realize that you have rejected my offer, Miss Elizabeth, but I would like the opportunity to clarify my position. If there is any possibility that I may secure your hand, I will do anything in my power," he told her.

"Mr. Darcy, I must apologize for being so harsh. I was so angry that I spoke in haste," she told him. Recalling their brief history, she realized that, other than a few conversations, she knew very little about him. "I must admit that I was so set against you that I never really took the time to know your true character," she told him.

"I have never had my character questioned before," he admitted.

"I have many questions," she replied.

Squeezing her hand, he responded: "I give you leave to ask me anything of your desire."

As they arrived at the door of the parsonage, she told him: "I believe I shall take my usual morning walk in the park tomorrow morning, Mr. Darcy."

He smiled; gratified that she was offering to meet him again so soon: "I also enjoy a morning walk, Miss Elizabeth" he replied, stroking her hand.

The front door was thrown open and Charlotte emerged in a state of alarm: "Lizzy! There you are!" Charlotte exclaimed. "Mr. Darcy! You must come inside immediately," she insisted.

Mr. Collins was aghast at the sight of a soaking wet Darcy, despite the fact that Elizabeth was also soaking wet: "Mr. Darcy! Lady Catherine would never forgive me if I allowed her nephew to leave my abode soaked to the skin!" he exclaimed.

"I am quite well, Mr. Collins," Darcy replied, hoping to avoid the attentions of the parson. Despite his objections, Charlotte pushed him inside and shut the door. Mr. Collins pushed him closer to the fireplace.

Elizabeth was rushed upstairs, leaving Darcy alone with Collins. The parson gushed effusive praises upon Darcy for his gallantry in escorting his lovely cousin through the rain and the mud, his elegant cousin who was born to be a duchess, his distinguished aunt who had bestowed such gracious favors to someone so undeserving as himself, and his brave cousin who risks life and limb to preserve the honor of the country; but Darcy heard none of it. He could only hear Elizabeth's voice and, closing his eyes, saw her lips so close to his. Perceiving the gentleman to be ill, Collins placed a warm blanket around him and guided him into a chair. When Darcy recovered from his reverie, he stood and thanked the parson for his kind attentions and inquired if he would be permitted to call on Miss Elizabeth the following day, to check on her health and well-being. Being assured of his welcome to the parsonage whenever he was inclined to grace them with his company, he left the cottage and returned to Rosings.

He knocked on Richard's chamber door. Richard was surprised to see him. "There you are Darcy! Where did you disappear to? I was planning to formulate some excuse to explain your absence at dinner," he said in his usual, amiable wit.

Darcy entered the chamber and Richard closed the door behind him. "I need a drink, Richard," Darcy told him, without answering the question.

Richard observed Darcy's damp hair and clothing and his worried countenance. "Yes, it seems you would benefit from a drink," he said as he poured and handed a glass to Darcy. He accepted the glass and sat in the chair near the fireplace, sighing deeply. "Is it Miss Elizabeth?" Richard guessed.

Darcy closed his eyes and shook his head. "You know me far too well, Richard; however, what you do not know is that I made her an offer today and she refused me – quite vehemently."

Richard was taken aback. "I think I shall join you," he replied, pouring himself a drink and siting down opposite Darcy. "Drink, then tell me," he ordered. They both downed their drinks in one swallow.

Darcy closed his eyes. "She quite despises me," he said.

"But…" Richard began but Darcy held up his hand to stop him.

"She has good reason. I have behaved quite despicably." He went on to explain that the woman he separated from Bingley was Elizabeth's elder sister. "I thought I was doing Charles a great service but it seems I have done both of them _and myself_ a great _disservice_. I promised Miss Elizabeth that I would go to London to set things right with Charles. Will you accompany me?" he asked.

Richard readily agreed. "Of course! It is a small thing to ask if it pleases Miss Elizabeth."

"That is not her only complaint against me," Darcy continued. "It seems that Wickham is spreading falsehoods about me in Hertfordshire."

"That blackguard! I should like to have one minute alone with him and see which one of us comes out alive!" Richard scowled.

"As would I," Darcy agreed. "Will you accompany me to the parsonage tomorrow afternoon? I wish to relay the entire history to Miss Elizabeth and I know that she trusts you."

"It should be my pleasure. I should like nothing better," Richard replied. "Will that satisfy all of her complaints against you?" he asked.

"I am afraid not," Darcy replied, shaking his head. "Besides insulting her by pointing out the inferiority of her circumstances," he hesitated a moment, "I kissed her. Or rather, I _stole_ a kiss from her," hanging his head with shame.

Richard reacted with shock, which then slowly transformed into amusement. "I can well understand how any man would lose his senses over one so lovely as Miss Elizabeth," he said with a knowing smile.

"Yes, that is exactly what happened, but Miss Elizabeth was not as understanding," Darcy told him.

"No, I can imagine not. I have no envy for you, Cousin. You have your work cut out for you," he said with sympathy.

"I shall rely on your assistance tomorrow," Darcy reminded his cousin.

"You shall have it," Richard said resolutely.

"You may have to endure the endless praises of the parson," he cautioned.

Richard laughed heartily: "I find the sycophantic parson quite amusing. I shall enjoy his praises while you use your charms to woo the lovely Miss Bennet!" he replied. "You _do_ know how to charm a young lady, do you not?" he teased.

"My skills are not as well developed as yours are, I fear," Darcy replied awkwardly.

Richard laughed. "Oh yes, I think I shall quite enjoy myself tomorrow afternoon," he said as he poured each of them another drink. They would need fortification to endure dinner and an entire evening with their aunt.

(**Author's Note:** Reviews / Comments?)


	2. A Walk in the Park

**Stolen Moments**

**Chapter 2: ****A Walk in the Park**

Darcy met Elizabeth at the same place in the park where they had met on previous mornings. After they had greeted each other properly and set out on their walk, Elizabeth began her list of questions.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Darcy did not hesitate with his response: "I find you the most beautiful, intelligent, desirable woman of my acquaintance. I found myself unable to resist your charms; drawn to you with no means of escape. You have assaulted my senses, my reasoning, my every waking and sleeping moment."

"I had no idea!"

"Yes, I now know. I apologize; I am not as adept at courtship as others of my acquaintance," he explained.

"I thought you disapproved of me."

He was startled by this statement: "No, Miss Elizabeth, I could never disapprove of you; you are all loveliness, kindness and generosity."

"I doubt _that_, Mr. Darcy. I certainly was _less_ than lovely yesterday. I was most _unkind_ and _ungenerous_ in my rejection of your offer."

"Perhaps, however I was less than gentlemanly; stealing a kiss from a woman who did not wish to be kissed," he confessed.

"Yes, I had hoped that my first kiss would be romantic, not a stolen one."

"I apologize for disappointing you," he replied, filled with remorse.

"I must confess that it was not so disappointing. It was …" she did not finish.

He was relieved that she was not angry.

"Why did you call on me last Tuesday? You hardly spoke at all."

"You invited me to practice with you," he explained.

"Practice?"

"Yes, when I mentioned that I had difficulties engaging in conversation, you suggested that I should practice. I interpreted that as an invitation to practice with _you_, so I came to call on you…. I assume that my interpretation was incorrect, then?" he said, realizing his blunder.

"I apologize, Mr. Darcy, I did not intend to lure you to the parsonage on the pretext of practicing conversation."

He shook his head in frustration at his own foolishness. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Why were you so certain of my acceptance of your offer?"

"I thought you were expecting it. The many glances that we exchanged led me to believe that you returned my affections and that….forgive me, Miss Elizabeth. There seems to be no end to the misconceptions on my part," he confessed. They walked on in an awkward silence.

"Tell me Mr. Darcy, what is the proper behavior for a young woman to signal to a young man that she favors him?"

Believing that she was referring to herself, he began to respond when she interrupted him.

"Should she fawn over him? Chase him? Gaze at him with fluttering lashes? Perhaps she should complement his handwriting or praise his sister? Should she criticize all the other young women in the vicinity to draw his attention away from them?"

"I comprehend your meaning, Miss Elizabeth," he replied, believing that she was comparing Caroline Bingley's behavior to her own.

"Do you, Sir? My sister Jane is the most proper, amiable, well-meaning woman of my acquaintance. She is quite the opposite of _me_. She is not headstrong, impertinent or outspoken. She would _never_ speak harshly to anyone as I have spoken to you. She sees only the good in people and would never consider treating anyone with anything other than the warmest regard. She suffers even now from her separation from Mr. Bingley. She tries to convince me that she is quite over it so I will not worry, but I know she still suffers from the loss. Her thoughts are only for others; she would not want anyone to worry over her so she conceals her misery, but I can assure you it is _deeply_ felt."

Darcy was astonished and humbled by her statement. "Miss Elizabeth, I apologize most sincerely for my interference in this matter and plan to ride to London in the morning to speak with Bingley myself. I will do everything in my power to reunite them. Would that meet with your approval?" he asked her, hoping to appease her.

"I believe so," she replied. "Is Mr. Bingley overly reliant on the opinions of others?"

"I have mentored him since our days in Cambridge and he does rely on my expertise on business matters. However, he is more than capable of relying on his own counsel on personal matters and I should have allowed him to do so," he replied. She seemed satisfied with this response.

"Why did you ignore me when I stayed at Netherfield?"

"I attempted to convince myself that a match with you was unsuitable and that encouraging your expectations would be unfair to you. Once I left Hertfordshire I was unable to banish you from my thoughts and dreams. I soon discovered that I no longer wished to avoid the match," he replied. She continued walking in silence for a few minutes.

"Are you engaged to Miss DeBourgh?"

"Only in my aunt's imagination," he said with a smile. "She has industriously circulated her fantasy of my engagement to Anne but I do not share her desire for the match." After a moment, he added: "I believe I have found my future wife but I have yet to convince her of the merits of the union," he said, smiling at her.

"Yes, Miss Bingley shall make a most fashionable mistress of Pemberley".

He enjoyed her sly smile and teasing nature: "I fear that Miss Bingley shall be bitterly disappointed for she shall _never_ be mistress of Pemberley. No, Miss Elizabeth, my future wife shall be lively, headstrong and impertinent but she will also be kind and generous to a fault; characteristics that Miss Bingley could never aspire to."

"But what of your future wife's unsuitable family and inferior connections? Surely those are insurmountable problems, Mr. Darcy."

"I disagree; nothing is insurmountable," he replied confidently. They turned to walk back to the parsonage in companionable silence; the awkwardness between them seemed to have vanished.

"Do you have any questions for me?" she asked him.

He considered this for a moment: "Am I really the last man you could ever marry?" he asked gravely.

She blushed brightly and hung her head. "Mr. Darcy, I said so many things that I regret. I allowed my temper to govern my response, which is indefensible. I sincerely apologize for my inexcusable behavior," she replied, with utmost sincerity.

"You were perfectly correct to reproach me, Miss Elizabeth. I deserved the harshest criticism for my behavior towards you. I performed in a most ungentlemanly manner, as you correctly observed. A gentleman would never criticize your family, point out the differences in our circumstances or steal a kiss from a gentlewoman," he said humbly.

"Let us not quarrel over which of us deserves the greater blame, Mr. Darcy. We have each behaved badly; but apologies have been exchanged and accepted and that should serve to settle most of our issues," she told him.

"Indeed," he agreed. "One additional matter remains between us," he said, alluding to Wickham, knowing full well that Wickham had poisoned her against him.

She nodded in agreement: "Yes, quite a _substantial_ matter."

"Richard and I will return this afternoon to address that issue. I have already asked Mr. Collins for his permission to call on you," he told her. She agreed and they parted amiably.


	3. Nefarious Wickham

**Stolen Moments**

**Chapter 3: ****Nefarious Wickham**

Darcy and Richard arrived at the parsonage later that afternoon. They had hoped to have a private audience with Elizabeth; however, that seemed to be quite impossible. Mr. and Mrs. Collins were expecting their visit with great anticipation. After greetings were exchanged and they were all seated, Darcy addressed them: "Mr. and Mrs. Collins, we are about to relay a story that must remain confidential. The reputation of an innocent girl is at stake and I must have your assurances that you will not reveal the details to anyone," he told them gravely. Turning to the parson, he asked: "Mr. Collins, may I depend on your discretion as a man of the cloth?"

"Indeed, Mr. Darcy, I give you my word as a man of God that your story shall remain unspoken," Collins reassured them.

Darcy began: "The story concerns Mr. Wickham, who is the son of my late father's steward."

Mr. Collins was astounded. "Are you referring to Lieutenant Wickham, who I met in Hertfordshire?" he asked.

"Yes, that is the same man," Darcy confirmed with a nod. "My excellent father bequeathed the living at the estate church to Mr. Wickham; however, the gentleman decided against taking orders and demanded the value of the living instead."

"That _gentleman_ was _unfit_ to work in the church," Richard said solemnly.

"Indeed, his past behavior had shown that was not suitable for the clergy," Darcy agreed. "He was paid three thousand pounds in exchange for the living and I assumed that we had seen the last of him."

Richard interrupted angrily. "Wickham squandered his entire inheritance on nefarious pursuits within three years," he said with a scowl. Elizabeth grasped Charlotte's hand, seeking the support of her friend.

Darcy continued: "He returned to Pemberley and asked for the living, which had already been granted to another man, so of course, Wickham's request was refused."

"_Of course_ he was refused! He had already received the _value_ of the living!" Richard exclaimed. "Darcy has covered Wickham's debts for years; if my opinion had prevailed, the blackguard would be languishing in debtor's prison instead of continuing his extravagant lifestyle!" Elizabeth and Charlotte both gasped in horror upon hearing this shocking statement.

Darcy elaborated on Richard's comment: "I felt it necessary for the sake of my father to repay Wickham's debts, rather than have local merchants suffer from his treachery," he said grimly. "The next part of the story gives me great pain, so I will allow Richard to continue the story," he said, deferring to his cousin.

Richard continued: "Wickham convinced a young girl to elope with him. To protect her reputation, I shall not name her," he explained. "Of course, his only purpose for the elopement was to secure the young girl's fortune. The elopement was prevented by ensuring that Wickham would never have access to her fortune. He left the young girl broken hearted. Unfortunately, he continues his gaming and womanizing to this day," he said with anger. Elizabeth hung her head and was unable to meet Darcy's eyes, her mortification was so great.

"Oh my!" cried Mr. Collins. "How scandalous! My fair cousins must be warned!" he insisted. "Mr. Bennet must know of this immoral scoundrel," he exclaimed.

Darcy addressed the parson's concerns: "I quite agree, Mr. Collins. Mr. Bennet's daughters must not fall victim to Wickham's despicable conduct," gazing directly at Elizabeth. She met his gaze; her eyes filled with remorse. "He can be quite charming and persuasive and should not be trusted with the reputation of any young woman," he said, hoping that his argument had been successfully presented.

Mr. Collins could not contain his dire concern: "I shall write to my cousin directly and relay the story. Since you have not confided the young lady's name, I am confident that she will not suffer any damage to her reputation. I shall use the utmost discretion, of course, in relaying the story," he assured the gentlemen.

"I thank you for your kindness, Mr. Collins," Darcy said.

"I thank you for confiding in us, Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam. There can be no doubt of the morality and integrity of the two distinguished gentlemen before me. I am humbled that you have taken me into your confidence and assure you that your efforts will not have been in vain. I shall execute the duties of my office and you shall not be disappointed," he said, bowing grandly to the gentlemen.

When the two gentlemen rose to take their leave, Elizabeth approached Darcy. "Thank you, Mr. Darcy, for revealing your story. I appreciate it more than I can express," she said, quickly handing him a folded handkerchief. "Thank you also for the use of your handkerchief."

Darcy accepted the handkerchief and slipped it into his pocket, noticing that paper had been placed between the folds. He and Richard took their leave and returned to Rosings.

==oo==

Dear Cousin Thomas,

I have recently learned the most distressing information that directly affects you and could not delay in writing to you to warn you of certain dangers abounding in your beloved Hertfordshire.

Lieutenant George Wickham has engaged in the most scandalous behavior; gaming and womanizing. He is not to be trusted with the tender sensibilities of your young daughters. He is a scoundrel of the first order and I urge you most emphatically to protect your daughters from his malicious influence. Indeed the local merchants should also be warned not to extend credit to him as he is not in the habit of honoring his debts.

Yours, etc.

William Collins

==oo==

Later that evening when preparing to retire, Darcy emptied his pockets. Unfolding his handkerchief, he removed a small piece of paper.

==oo==

Dear Mr. Darcy,

I thank you for answering all of my questions today. I appreciate your honesty.

My sister may be found at 34 Gracechurch Street at the home of Mr. and Mrs. Edward Gardiner.

Travel safely,

Elizabeth Bennet


	4. Foolish Pride

**Stolen Moments**

**Chapter 4: ****Foolish Pride**

Elizabeth arose early the next morning, dressed quickly and quietly slipped out the front door. The sun was just rising and the ground was damp with dew. She raised her skirts to prevent them from being soaked and walked toward the park, where she had frequently walked with Mr. Darcy. She recalled their conversations during those walks, before their acquaintance had changed so suddenly. She wondered how it was possible that he would love her after the horrid things she had said to him. But he had gone to great lengths to explain his history with Mr. Wickham; could he still love her now, knowing how foolishly she had believed Wickham? She was gratified that she had the opportunity to learn the reason for Jane's separation from Mr. Bingley and was pleased that Mr. Darcy had confessed his involvement and promised to meet with Mr. Bingley. Knowing that Mr. Bingley was under the influence of Mr. Darcy, she was satisfied that he would be instrumental in reuniting Jane with her loved one. While she was in deep contemplation, the gentleman and the colonel approached on their horses. "Miss Elizabeth, I am pleased to see you this morning," Darcy said as he dismounted.

Richard remained on his horse: "How fortunate we are to encounter you before we depart for Town, Miss Elizabeth! I look forward to seeing you again in the near future," he said as he rode on a few paces, allowing Darcy and Elizabeth to speak privately.

"Thank you for your note, Miss Elizabeth. I hope to have Charles and Miss Bennet reunited quickly," he told her. "If I am successful, will you allow me to call on you?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, that will be agreeable. I will be staying in London for a week," she told him.

"Then perhaps, if all of our differences have been resolved, you might be less inclined to despise me," he said with a guilty smile.

"Mr. Darcy, please be assured that I already despise you less than before," she said with a teasing smile.

Instantly relieved, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a sealed letter. "Will you do me the honor of reading this letter?" he asked, offering the letter to her. She crossed her arms in front of her and cast him an accusing smile. "Yes, I am fully aware of the impropriety of writing to you," he said with a smile.

She accepted the letter and slipped it into her pocket. "Is it possible, Mr. Darcy, that the rules of propriety apply to everyone except for _you_," she asked, teasing him.

He was encouraged by her reaction; if she was willing to tease him, perhaps she was willing to forgive his transgressions against her. "Forgive me, Miss Elizabeth. Perhaps I should have concealed my letter inside a handkerchief," he said with a smile and he was rewarded with her warm smile in return. "I could not allow another week to pass without revealing this information to you," he told her. "I would have told you everything in the letter myself if I had the opportunity, but time ran out." He reached for her hand and kissed it tenderly. Gazing into her eyes, he pulled her closer and whispered: "I long to kiss you again, Miss Elizabeth."

"You must not, Mr. Darcy," she replied, blushing brightly and holding her head down.

He kissed her hand again, kissed each of her fingers and stroked the back of her hand, reveling in the softness of her skin. He turned her hand over and placed a soft kiss in her palm before reluctantly releasing her. "I shall look forward to the day that you hardly despise me at all, Miss Elizabeth. I bid you adieu." Giving her one last glance, he mounted his horse and rode toward Richard. Both men turned to wave to her and finally rode off.

Richard could not contain his amusement. "Well done, Darcy! I have every confidence in your ability to be less despicable in Miss Elizabeth's eyes. It is a lofty goal but one that I am certain you can achieve with great perseverance!" Darcy responded by transitioning his horse into a gallop. Richard called out after him as he quickly followed suit; "The hand of the fair maiden shall be your reward for your gallant efforts!"

~~oo~~

Elizabeth watched the gentleman ride away and remained rooted to the same spot long after they had gone. She gazed into the distance thinking only of the striking blue eyes that had captured her imagination so effortlessly. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the tingling in her hand and the fluttering in her stomach; sensations entirely new to her. _Had he done that to her?_ - she wondered. She stood motionless, lost in her own thoughts until she heard Charlotte's voice.

"Eliza, are you unwell? I have been calling you." Seeing the far-off look in her dearest friend's eyes, she guided Elizabeth back to the cottage and sat her down next to the fire in the sitting parlor. "What has you so distracted?" she asked Elizabeth as she placed a blanket over her lap.

"I saw Mr. Darcy and the Colonel before they left for Town," she said softly.

"And did you speak to them?" Charlotte inquired.

She sighed deeply. "Mr. Darcy is so… he is so…" she knew not how to finish that thought.

Charlotte knew: "Charming?" Elizabeth blushed and hung her head. "Could it be that you miss him?" Charlotte suggested.

"I _was_ sorry to see him go," she said. Shaking her head in confusion, she continued: "I know not what has come over me. I _despised_ him two days ago; I was certain that he was arrogant and conceited." Her friend was silent. "You know that I have always prided myself in my ability to judge the character of a person," Elizabeth reminded Charlotte.

"Perhaps your pride is misplaced, Eliza," Charlotte suggested. Her friend gave her a quizzical glance. "I recall an incident from our childhood when you were certain that my brother John had slipped a rather large earth worm into your pocket. But it was Joseph who had actually done it."

"I thought Joseph was taking the blame for his older brother."

Charlotte continued: "And another time you were certain that Mary Long had taken your book of sonnets; however her sister Melissa confessed to the crime."

Elizabeth smiled a guilty smile: "Yes, I remember how envious Mary had been that my Papa had given me that book; Melissa had never shown any interest in sonnets. I was convinced that Mary had taken it."

"You misjudged Mr. Wickham's character; is it possible that you also misjudged Mr. Darcy's character?" Charlotte suggested.

Elizabeth slumped in her chair. "I have accused Mr. Darcy of being prideful and arrogant, overlooking my own foolish pride and arrogance," she admitted.

"He loves you despite your foolish pride, Eliza."

(**Author's Note:** For those of you who prefer your Darcy with BROWN eyes, please make the appropriate substitutions.)


	5. The Letter

**Stolen Moments**

**Chapter 5: ****The Letter**

Later that morning, while Elizabeth was alone in her chamber, she retrieved the letter from her pocket.

==oo==

_Rosings, 10 April, 1812, 8:00 pm_

_My Dearest Miss Elizabeth,_

_Please forgive my many improprieties and offences against you; not the least of which is corresponding with you. It was my intention to relay the full story of my dealings with Mr. Wickham to you this evening; however, I was prevented from doing so by the presence of Mr. and Mrs. Collins. It is with the heaviest heart that I reveal to you that the young girl who was the object of Wickham's scheme was my own dear sister, Georgiana. _

"Oh no, it cannot be true," Elizabeth cried, putting the letter aside and rushing to the window for a breath of air. "Not Miss Darcy; so young and so innocent," she exclaimed. However, her curiosity prevented her from delaying any further. She quickly retrieved the letter and continued reading.

_It was purely by chance that I surprised her with a visit prior to the planned elopement and was able to prevent it. Since the death of my beloved mother, I vowed to protect Georgiana and it grieves me to have failed her in this way. I might have spared her broken heart if I had been more diligent in my duties as her guardian. I trusted her care to others instead of seeing to it myself. She is quite recovered from the ordeal now but my guilt still haunts me to this day. _

_My desire to protect Georgiana from further harm prevented me from exposing Wickham when he made his appearance in Hertfordshire. However, I am relieved that the story has been revealed and that your father will learn of it though Mr. Collins. _

Putting the letter down, she recalled her past conversations with Mr. Wickham and how easily he had assimilated into the neighborhood. He had such an amiable and easy nature that no one could have suspected his treacherous past. Elizabeth had never questioned the truthfulness of his story; every word had been taken as irrefutable truth and indeed as a verification of her dislike for Darcy; dislike born instantly upon hearing his harsh opinion of her at their first meeting. Her own pride and vanity were never more obvious to her now; she had once favored Mr. Wickham over Mr. Darcy, confident that the former was the more honorable of the two gentlemen, only to now discover the foolishness and deficiency of her presumptions. She collapsed on the bed and wept bitterly. "How heartlessly Mr. Wickham has treated poor Miss Darcy and how effortlessly he lied about his connection to her. How much Mr. Darcy must have suffered and how thoughtlessly I have accused him," she cried, feeling deeply ashamed. "But he has borne it well; better than I would have if our situations had been reversed," she admitted to herself. Wiping the tears from her face, she retrieved the letter and continued reading.

_With respect to my involvement in Mr. Bingley's affairs, I regret that your sister was harmed. After witnessing the pain of my own dear sister, I fully understand your anger and resentment towards me. My sole motivation was the happiness of my friend. He had frequently been in love and suffered many disappointments in the past; I had hoped to prevent an unequal match. I intend to fully confess my involvement, throw myself at his mercy and offer whatever services he may require. It is my profound desire that once this error has been corrected, all obstacles between us will have been eliminated and your opinion of me will improve. It is my fondest wish to call Miss Bennet my sister and I shall do everything in my power to ensure that auspicious outcome. _

_I once believed that almost losing Georgiana was my greatest failure; however that would be nothing compared to losing the only woman who has ever captured my heart. My devotion to you remains undiminished and my affections and wishes shall only increase with each passing day. I vow to be worthy of your affections and plan to spend the next week in the single pursuit of becoming the only man in the world whom you would wish to marry. You shall be in my thoughts and prayers until I see you again, one week from tomorrow. I shall endeavor to put this letter into your hands before I leave in the morning. God bless you and keep you safe on your journey._

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

==oo==

Her astonishment was great; the notion that he would go to such lengths to secure her affections was beyond comprehension. That a gentleman of such consequence as Mr. Darcy would suffer such indignities to secure the hand of a poor country maiden was so far from rational thought that even _she_ could not believe it to be true. _"And what could have inspired his affections?"_ she wondered. What had she done to be worthy of the attentions of such a kind, generous and loving man? What qualities could she possess that would possibly recommend her to such a man?

During their acquaintance in Hertfordshire, she had been inattentive, detached, dismissive and insulting. Her retaliation to his imagined disapproval was an even more vengeful disapproval. While at Rosings, she had done nothing more than tolerate his presence and gave him the least amount of civility required while in the company of others. During his disastrous proposal, she had struck out with venomous rage. She had been quick to question _his_ character but never once questioned her own. She could not recall a single instance when she had given him the slightest benefit of the doubt, as she had willingly done for Mr. Wickham; and yet Mr. Darcy was not deterred. His kindness and generosity put her to shame. She cried wretchedly at this realization. "Perhaps if I had not industriously scrutinized the follies and vices of others, I would have been able to detect my own," she chided herself miserably. "Until this moment, I never knew myself," she cried. Realizing that her current state of misery was due to her own poor performance, she resolved to make the proper adjustments. Instead of Mr. Darcy proving _his_ worth, she was now obligated to prove her own. She fell asleep, exhausted from her emotional turmoil.

She awoke when Charlotte knocked on her door and after hiding her letter away, Elizabeth joined her hosts for tea. Later that evening, she and the Collins' dined at Rosings, and she listened attentively as Lady Catherine mourned the loss of her nephews' company. "They were excessively sorry to go. Fitzwilliam bore it well but Darcy seemed to feel the loss acutely, I fear. His attachments to Rosings have increased, more so this year, I am sure," she said, smiling at her dear daughter.

Elizabeth cheerfully played the piano-forte that evening, resolving to increase her accomplishments, however meager they might have been. Since Mr. Darcy had resolved to be worthy of her, she was now resolved to be worthy of _him_. Later that night, she wrote to her sister Jane, expressing her improved opinion of Mr. Darcy and divulging the horrible story of Mr. Wickham's treachery, without revealing the identity of his young victim.

**(Author's Note:** Dialogue and text was generously borrowed from _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)


	6. Reunion

**Stolen Moments**

**Chapter 6: ****Reunion**

On a grey April morning, Charles Bingley stood at the front door of the Gardiner residence on Gracechurch Street, accompanied by Fitzwilliam Darcy and Richard Fitzwilliam. Despite assurances from Darcy that he would be warmly received, Charles was fraught with nerves. It had been five months since he had seen Miss Bennet. Surely she had forgotten him by now, he thought. What if she had another suitor? What if she would not forgive him for leaving without explanation? How would he explain his lengthy absence? His anxious ruminations were interrupted by a servant who answered the door. Their calling cards were presented and the three gentlemen were admitted into the sitting parlor. The woman of Charles' dreams stood before him, as he hoped she would, appearing as beautiful and angelic as he remembered. She curtsied daintily and introduced Charles and Darcy to her aunt, Mrs. Gardiner. Darcy in turn introduced the ladies to his cousin. Mrs. Gardiner welcomed her visitors warmly and the group sat together in eager anticipation.

"Mrs. Gardiner, Miss Bennet, my cousin and I have enjoyed the company of Miss Elizabeth these past three weeks," Darcy told them.

Richard added: "Indeed, Miss Elizabeth is most delightful company."

Mrs. Gardiner was pleased to hear a favorable report on her niece: "Yes, our Lizzy is a delight. We are looking forward to her visit next week."

"Are you well, Miss Bennet," Charles asked Jane, searching her eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Bingley. I am quite well," she said shyly, blushing and gazing at him hopefully. "I have been visiting my aunt and uncle since the New Year. I miss my sisters exceedingly but my young cousins have kept me quite occupied."

"Yes, I am very sorry that I have not called on you earlier. I have just learned that you are here in Town," Bingley replied. Jane was saddened by the confirmation that his sisters had not shared the news of their January visits with their brother.

Tea was brought in and Mrs. Gardiner did her best to keep the gentlemen entertained, despite a gloom that hung over the room. This visit had not gone at all the way Charles had hoped. "Gentlemen, my husband will be quite disappointed at having missed making your acquaintance. Will you all join us for dinner tomorrow evening?" she inquired.

Darcy responded for all of them: "We shall be delighted to join you, Mrs. Gardiner. And we would be pleased if you would join us at Darcy House for dinner on Sunday evening. The Colonel will be rejoining his regiment on Monday and he must be treated to a proper send-off," he explained with a smile.

"Oh yes, we shall be delighted to attend, thank you for including us in your plans, Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Gardiner replied with great enthusiasm.

The arrival of another guest was announced by a servant and the gentlemen reluctantly took their leave of the ladies, with promises to return again for dinner the following evening.

~~oo~~

For Charles, dinner at the Gardiners had taken painfully long to finally arrive and unfortunately did not live up to expectations. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner had been perfect hosts, encouraging conversation and ensuring the comfort of their guests with perfect civility. Jane was as beautiful and angelic as Charles had remembered, but she did not seem receptive to his attentions. He had hoped to catch her gazing at him, but was disappointed by her perfect poise. Finally, dinner had come to an end and the ladies had withdrawn to the drawing room. Charles rose and addressed his host: "Mr. Gardiner, might I have a few moments alone with Miss Bennet?" he asked nervously. His request was granted and Jane was summoned to the library.

Darcy and Richard were left alone with Mr. Gardiner, enjoying cigars and port. "Mr. Gardiner, I do not envy Charles. He has a huge task ahead of him to convince Miss Bennet to marry him after five months of silence," Richard said with amusement.

Mr. Gardiner agreed: "My niece is very accommodating but even _she_ may have trouble overlooking such a lengthy absence."

Richard smirked: "Darcy will not be able to secure his lady love's hand until Charles has secured _his_ lady love's hand. You know, Mr. Gardiner, this will be Darcy's second attempt to secure Miss Elizabeth's hand. He failed miserably in Kent," he said with a broad smile.

"Truly? Elizabeth rejected you, Mr. Darcy? I must say, I am quite surprised," Gardiner replied.

"She had good reason to reject me, Mr. Gardiner. It was not my best performance," Darcy said humbly.

Richard chuckled at this statement. "Miss Elizabeth is no shrinking violet, Darcy. I dare say you have never met her equal among the ladies of the Ton," he suggested.

"No indeed, I have not. Miss Elizabeth is the only woman who has ever captured my attention," Darcy admitted.

Richard could not contain his amusement: "And I must say, Mr. Gardiner, his attention has been spent on little else for the past few months. Did you have the same difficulties when you proposed to Mrs. Gardiner?" he asked the older man.

"No, I must admit I had a much easier time of it than you fellows have. I do not envy you at all," Gardiner replied as he and Richard laughed at Darcy's expense.

~~oo~~

In the Gardiners library, Charles was finally alone with Jane, who was sitting on the settee waiting for his address: "I apologize for my abrupt departure last November, Miss Bennet. I had intended to return but our plans changed quite unexpectedly," he said remorsefully.

"Why did you not send word?" Jane asked.

Charles was startled by this suggestion: "It would be most improper to write to you," he replied.

"Yes, that is true but there would have been no impropriety in writing to my father," she suggested.

"Yes, I suppose you are correct," he reluctantly agreed. "I hope you will forgive me for not doing so. I meant no offense."

After a moment of silence, Jane continued: "Did you not once say that if you resolved to quit Netherfield, that you would be off within five minutes?" she asked him.

He did recall saying those very words to Elizabeth while Jane was recuperating from her brief illness at Netherfield. "Yes, I believe so," he replied nervously.

"Well then, no offense could be taken since you made your intentions perfectly clear," she replied.

His level of discomfort rose significantly. He shifted from one foot to another, unsure of how to proceed.

Jane rose and said: "Shall we join the others?" she asked, moving toward the door.

He rushed to the door and grasped her hand. "I had hoped to have a moment alone with you, Miss Bennet. I am most eager to renew our acquaintance," he said optimistically.

"As am I and I imagine we shall have ample opportunity since we shall dine together again tomorrow evening," she suggested with a shy smile.

Dejected, he dropped his hands to his sides. "Yes, of course," he replied. He opened the door and made no attempt to further detain her.

When they rejoined the others in the drawing room, it was quite apparent that his goal had not been achieved when Charles sat down and made no eye contact with anyone. After a somber evening of cards, the evening mercifully came to an end when the gentlemen rose to take their leave.

(**Author's Note:** Reviews / Comments?)


	7. Friendship

**Stolen Moments**

**Chapter 7: ****Friendship**

In the carriage after the Gardiner dinner, Darcy gravely asked Charles: "Shall we assume that Miss Bennet refused you?"

Charles shook his head sadly: "No, I made no offer. She did not seem receptive to it," he said, filled with gloom.

"Did you apologize for your absence?" Darcy asked.

"I did but she seemed quite dissatisfied with my apology," Charles replied.

"Did you declare yourself?" Darcy further asked.

"I had no opportunity. She showed no regard for me," he said glumly.

Darcy became alarmed. "_Of course not, Charles_! It would be _improper_ for her to show regard for a man who has made no _declaration_! Unlike your sister, Miss Bennet has maintained proper decorum. You _must_ make your intentions perfectly clear!" he told Charles.

Richard chimed in: "I might suggest that groveling may be in order, Charles," he said in jest.

"Do you really suggest groveling?" Charles asked, believing the Colonel to be exaggerating.

"Yes, indeed! Darcy has acted quite the fool to gain Miss Elizabeth's favors and I suggest that if you wish to secure Miss Bennet's hand, you follow his example," Richard replied in earnest.

"Is this true, Darcy?" Charles asked.

"Sadly yes, I would stand on my head if I believed it would further my cause. You shall have another opportunity tomorrow evening. Do not waste it, my friend, I beg of you. My future happiness depends on it," Darcy implored him.

"Yes, mine as well," Charles agreed.

~~oo~~

The next evening, the same party was gathered together at Darcy House to bid a fond farewell to Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, who was rejoining his regiment in the morning. Darcy was proud to host this evening to honor his esteemed cousin. Everyone was in good spirits, encouraged by Richard's easy demeanor and sharp wit. Charles was pleased to be in company with his angel and was fortunate enough to be seated next to her at the table. The Gardiners were excellent guests, joining in the conversation and enjoying the company of the amiable Colonel. During dinner, Darcy rose to offer a toast to Richard:

"_Were't the last drop in the well,  
As I gasp'd upon the brink,  
Ere my fainting spirit fell,  
'Tis to thee that I would drink." _(*)

Mr. Gardiner rose to offer his toast:

"_Here's a health to you and yours who have done such things for us and ours._

_And when we and ours have it in our powers to do for you and yours what you and yours have done for us and ours,_

_Then we and ours __will__ do for you and yours what you and yours have done for us and ours." (*)_

Charles next rose to offer his toast:

"_Here's a health to all those that we love,  
Here's a health to all those that love us,  
Here's a health to all those that love them that love those_

_That love them that love those that love us." (*)_

Finally, Richard rose to offer a toast to his well-wishers:

"_Here's to you, as good as you are,_

_And here's to me, as bad as I am;_

_But as good as you are, and as bad as I am,_

_I am as good as you are, as bad as I am." (__*)_

~~oo~~

After the gentlemen joined the ladies in the drawing room, Charles wasted no time in addressing Jane's uncle: "Mr. Gardiner, may I have a moment alone with Miss Bennet?" he asked for the second time in as many nights. Mr. Gardiner readily agreed and the two were ushered into Darcy's library.

Charles was alone with his angel once again. She smiled sweetly, waiting for him to address her: "Miss Bennet, you must allow me to explain my absence these past months," he said. Jane made no reply but waited patiently for him to continue. "I can well imagine how you must think me lacking in propriety by departing Hertfordshire without taking leave of my neighbors who had extended such kindnesses to me and my family." He hesitated for a moment, expecting a response but receiving none, he continued. "It was not my intention to quit Netherfield when I came to Town last November, I intended only to stay for a few days and return when my business was concluded. However, my family followed me here and insisted on staying for the holidays," he explained, searching her eyes for forgiveness but finding only confusion. "I beg you to forgive my absence; I have desperately missed your company."

"Then why did you not return, Mr. Bingley?" Jane asked.

"It pains me to admit it but I thought you were indifferent," he replied.

Surprised by this response she told him: "I thought you left because _you_ were indifferent."

He took a step closer to her: "No, my angel. You are perfection; I love you most dearly."

"Then you are not betrothed to Miss Darcy?" she asked.

"Miss Darcy?" he asked with surprise. "Certainly _not_! Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Your sister mentioned…" she hesitated, casting her eyes down.

_Caroline!_ It all suddenly became crystal clear to Charles. "I should have known! My sister has interfered in my life for the last time! You can be certain of it, Miss Bennet!" Dropping to one knee he gently grasped her hand: "Miss Bennet, no other woman could ever hope to match your perfection. I have loved you from the first moment I saw you at the Meryton assembly and have dreamt of spending my future with you." He grasped her other hand, dropped to both knees and continued: "Miss Bennet, I humbly beg for your forgiveness," he beseeched her. "I promise I shall never leave you again; nothing and no one shall ever separate us again." She smiled as a single tear escaped and rolled down her face. "Please make me the happiest of men by agreeing to accept my hand and be my wife," he asked hopefully.

Jane smiled broadly; "Yes! Yes, Mr. Bingley! I should like nothing more than to be your wife," she replied, sweeping her tear away.

He stood and embraced her, capturing her lips in a long, overdue kiss. When he finally released her and stood back, he said: "Thank you, my angel. I have longed for this day. Shall we join the others and share our news?" he asked, offering his arm.

"Yes, in a moment," she said, embracing him and drawing him closer, offering her lips once again. When they finally did join the others in the drawing room, there could be no mistake of the results of their meeting: Jane was luminous and Charles was smiling broadly.

"Well now, do I observe a marked alteration in my niece's countenance?" Mr. Gardiner said with a smile, moving to her side and grasping her hands.

Jane blushed brightly. "Yes Uncle," she meekly replied.

Charles could not contain his delight: "Miss Bennet has made me the happiest of men, Mr. Gardiner." A great cheer arose in the room and the happy couple was congratulated by all. Whether Charles or Darcy was the happiest of men could not be determined.

~~oo~~

After the Gardiners and Jane had taken their leave, Charles and Richard were left alone with Darcy. "You must allow me to reciprocate your invitation by joining us for dinner tomorrow evening," Charles insisted.

"I would enjoy that but I have no desire to spend an entire evening avoiding Caroline's attentions; furthermore, it would not help my cause if Elizabeth were to learn that I spent my time in London in the company of other women. I will join you after I have secured Elizabeth's hand," Darcy replied.

Charles was disappointed: "The Gardiners have already accepted my invitation. Are you sure you will not join us? I would hate to have you spend the evening alone."

"Yes, I am quite sure; I shall claim a previous engagement and invite the Gardiners and Miss Bennet to return here for dinner at their earliest convenience," Darcy told him. "Please express my regrets to your sister and the Gardiners."

Richard chuckled with amusement: "I also regret that I will not be in attendance and that I shall miss being in company with your angel; however, my deepest regret is that Miss Bingley would not consider diverting her attentions to the second son of an earl. I am a poor substitute for Darcy," he exclaimed, teasing his cousin.

* Toasts:

Darcy: Lord George Gordon Byron—To Thomas Moore

Gardiner and Charles: Traditional Toasts

Richard: Traditional Scotch Toast

**(Author's Note:** Comments/Reviews?)


	8. Anticipation

**Stolen Moments**

**Chapter 8: ****Anticipation**

_-zzz-_

_Elizabeth was dancing with Mr. Darcy at Netherfield. He was impeccably dressed in his blue coat and breeches, white waistcoat and elegantly tied cravat. As they danced, his smile charmed her and his smoldering eyes never left hers until the last possible moment. He held her hands firmly and his fingers lingered on hers longer than required by the dance. The music filled the room and she felt as though she was floating as they went down the dance together.__They came back to their places then turned in opposite directions. When she turned back, instead of meeting his smoldering blue eyes, she encountered the icy grey glare of Lady Catherine DeBourgh. The music had stopped and Mr. Darcy was nowhere in sight. _

_"Miss Bennet, I wonder what you hope to accomplish by dancing so merrily with my nephew. Surely a woman of such meager standing could have no designs on him! Certainly your inferior connections do nothing to recommend you!"_

"_No, my lady."_

"_I should say not! A woman of such lowly birth should never aspire to such a match! My dear Miss Bennet, it would be so unfortunate to have your hopes so cruelly disappointed."_

"_Yes, my lady."_

"_I dare say, you are handsome enough to attract a suitable gentleman of lesser standing."_

"_Thank you, my lady."_

"_But a union with Mr. Darcy? That would be __scandalous__; to say nothing of the __disgrace__ his family would suffer!"_

"_Disgrace, my lady?"_

"_Of course, dear child! No Darcy or Fitzwilliam man would ever consider marrying below his station! It would be the __ruination__ of his family!"_

"_Yes, my lady."_

_The steely grey eyes bored into her, causing Elizabeth to recoil in fear. She fell backwards, unable to help herself._

_-zzz-_

Elizabeth awoke with a jolt. Rising from her bed to gaze out the window at the moonless sky, she wondered: "Am I being foolish? Do I dare allow myself to hope for such a match?" Recalling her vivid dream, she was appalled by her complacency with the illustrious Lady. "Yes, my lady – No, my lady – I am but a shrinking violet, my lady," she said, laughing at herself. She would never respond with such meekness in real life – would she? "I have spent entirely _too_ much time in the company of Mr. Collins!" she whispered into the darkness.

Previously during her visit to Hunsford, Elizabeth had spent most of her time on solitary pursuits; mornings and afternoons walking and evenings reading or embroidering. Since Darcy's departure, she had decided to spend her time on more useful pursuits; mornings she accompanied Charlotte on her visits to parishioners, providing whatever assistance, comfort or reassurance that was needed, afternoons were spent practicing the piano-forte at Rosings, fine-tuning her skills and increasing her love of the instrument, and evenings she read aloud to the Collins' from the book of their choice. Mr. Collins had chosen Fordyce's Sermons on more than one occasion, but Elizabeth read aloud as though it was one of her favorite sonnets. Of course, late at night, when she was alone in her chamber, her time was spent re-reading her letter. She studied every sentence, every word, every nuance, again and again; relishing the declarations therein. Was she truly worthy of such adulations? – she wondered. He had vowed to be worthy of her and now she in turn would endeavor to be worthy of him.

~~oo~~

Darcy found himself discomfited with five full days to occupy until the arrival of his beloved. How was he to spend his time until her arrival? Which pursuits would adequately engage his mind until she made her appearance? He attempted to attend to estate business, but found that his thoughts continuously drifted back to Elizabeth; _his_ Elizabeth.

Three hours later, he found himself being admitted to Mr. Bennet's study at Longbourn. "Mr. Darcy, to what do I owe the pleasure of your unexpected visit?" exclaimed Mr. Bennet.

"I hope you will forgive my sudden intrusion, Sir. I have something of utmost importance to discuss with you," Darcy told Elizabeth's father. Intrigued by this statement, the older gentleman invited the younger to join him for a light luncheon.

"I must advise you that I was in the company of your eldest daughter last evening and she is enjoying excellent health," Darcy told him.

Believing that Darcy had developed an interest in Jane, Mr. Bennet replied: "I imagine that my Jane is capable of capturing any young man's fancy, Mr. Darcy," he said with a smile.

"Indeed, Sir, she has captured the fancy of Charles Bingley, quite successfully, I must say," Darcy replied.

"Mr. Bingley, you say?" he asked in confusion, observing the young man carefully.

"Yes, Sir, although it is not my news to share, I believe that you may look forward to a visit from Charles in the near future," Darcy suggested.

"I see, then to what am I to owe the pleasure of your company today, Mr. Darcy?" Mr. Bennet inquired once again.

"I hope to secure the hand of another of your daughters, Sir; Miss Elizabeth," Darcy said nervously.

The older man noticed the younger's nerves. "Elizabeth? Has she accepted you?" he asked in confusion.

"No Sir, to be quite truthful, she has rejected me," he replied. "But we have since discussed our differences and I believe we have reached an understanding. I hope to readdress her when she returns to Town later this week."

"And what are these differences, if I may ask?" Mr. Bennet asked.

"Our greatest misunderstanding was related to Mr. Wickham. She had fallen victim to his charms and half-truths."

"Yes, I have recently received a letter from my cousin relating to the gentleman. Is his character as nefarious as Mr. Collins has described?"

"Wickham is no gentleman, I assure you most emphatically, Sir. He nearly succeeded in seducing my own dear sister, Georgiana, who was only fifteen years old at the time. He intended to secure her inheritance of thirty thousand pounds but I was able to prevent the elopement. I regret that I did not expose him upon his arrival in Hertfordshire, however protecting my sister's reputation was my foremost concern," Darcy explained.

Mr. Bennet was astonished. "Oh my! I am terribly sorry to hear of it. Has your sister recovered from the ordeal?"

"Yes, thank you, she has recovered but still suffers from the mention of his name. Fortunately, there is no danger of my mentioning his name again in the future. Of course, my only reason for bringing the story to light was to enlighten Miss Elizabeth of his despicable nature. She had been quite certain of my guilt in regard to past events regarding Wickham." Darcy relayed the story in full to the older gentleman, who listened in rapt attention.

"I must say, Mr. Darcy, I am quite astonished at your story and thank you most sincerely for confiding in me. I shall take your warning seriously and ensure that my daughters never suffer the same misfortune as your young sister. Of course, I shall never mention her name," he said to reassure the young man. "In addition, I will also advise the local merchants against extending credit to the Lieutenant."

"I thank you. Mr. Bennet. Of course, my intention for confiding the story is quite self-serving. I would do anything to secure Miss Elizabeth's hand," Darcy admitted, to which the older man chuckled. Taken aback by this response, Darcy said: "I am so pleased that my discomfort provides so much amusement for you, Mr. Bennet."

He replied with a sly smile: "I am amused by a great many things, Mr. Darcy, not the least of which is the discomfort of a man who has previously proclaimed my daughter to be unworthy of his attentions," he said, casting a curious glace.

Darcy smiled at the old man's wit, so similar to that of his daughter's. "I can assure you, Sir; I have paid most dearly for that transgression. You can well imagine that a man in my position is the subject of many a match-making mother. I was quite annoyed that evening by similar attempts made by Charles. It was not long after I made that unfortunate remark that I recognized my faulty impression," he explained. "Miss Elizabeth is indeed the most handsome woman of my acquaintance and is fully capable of garnering my attentions. Believe me; I have spent most of my waking and sleeping moments in that endeavor," he said with a pained expression.

"I should warn you that my daughter is quite headstrong, Mr. Darcy. She is not accustomed to yielding to other's opinions. Once she has her mind made up, my Lizzy is not easily diverted from it," Mr. Bennet warned.

"Yes, I am well aware, Sir. She has quite put me in my place, make no mistake about that. I was severely humbled by her reproach and hope to prove myself worthy of her affections," Darcy told him.

Mr. Bennet smiled proudly: "I wish you success in your endeavor, Mr. Darcy. I was once a fool in love and you have my full sympathy."

~~oo~~

Back at Darcy House later that evening, Darcy reflected on his visit with Mr. Bennet. He felt certain that _if_ he could win Elizabeth's hand, her father's consent would follow. Having eliminated that obstacle, he concentrated on the final obstacle; Elizabeth's acceptance of his hand.

That evening, while Charles enjoyed the company of his angel, Darcy dined alone at home. He could have easily accepted any number of invitations, but nothing would divert him from his ultimate goal. His exile, while self-imposed, was a small comfort, knowing that his sole objective was the hand of his enchantress, Elizabeth.

The following day, Darcy met with his solicitor to discuss the marriage settlement. It may have been premature, as he had not actually secured his beloved's hand; but he wanted everything to be in order as soon as he had succeeded – _if he succeeded_. Would she refuse him again? Certainly all obstacles to her acceptance had been resolved – had they not? Despite his uncertainty, the one thing that he could be certain of was his own resolve; no woman other than Elizabeth Bennet would do as the future Mrs. Darcy.

The next three interminable days and nights were spent in various activities: shopping, walks in the park, dining with the Gardiners and Miss Bennet, lunch at the local gentlemen's club and attending to estate business. Lunch at the club had proven to be quite enlightening; most of the men in attendance were bachelors, widows or married men who complained about their wives and warned the others against giving up their freedom. He resolved never to complain about his wife at future meals at the club. He would ensure that it was widely known that his wife was the most enchanting woman in all of England.

_~~zzz~~_

_Elizabeth was meandering through the sunny gardens at Pemberley, admiring the abundant blossoms and foliage, twisting and turning through the garden paths. Her eyes sparkled brightly and her laugh resonated like a bell. Her hair was loose and unadorned; her curls cascading down around her shoulders. Her white dress complimented her creamy complexion; a strand of white pearls adorned her neck. As she bent to inhale the sweet scent of the roses, her hair and skirts gently fluttered in the breeze. Her lips parted as she smiled and gazed with longing into his eyes. She grasped his hands and hummed a tune as they danced; their own private dance in the middle of the garden. He spun her around, the ribbons of her dress flowed behind her, her curls bounced in the breeze. He grasped both of her hands and drew her closer. Closing his eyes, he bent down to kiss her but her hands suddenly escaped his grasp. When he opened his eyes, she was gone; vanished! "William! Where are you!" she called out to him from a distant place, her voice fraught with fear. He turned about but she was nowhere in sight. "Elizabeth! I am right here" he called. "Come back to me!" _

_~~zzz~~_

Darcy suddenly awoke. On most nights, he dreamed of receiving Elizabeth's affections quite successfully, but this dream haunted him. He had this same dream several times in the past months, losing her each time. Some nights they were at Pemberley, other nights it was Netherfield or Rosings. _"No matter,"_ he thought. "_Soon the woman of my dreams shall finally be mine."_

**(Author's Note:** Dialogue and text was generously borrowed from _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Thank you for following my story. Reviews? Comments?)


	9. Stolen Moments

**Stolen Moments**

**Chapter 9: ****Stolen Moments**

Elizabeth left Kent as scheduled. She had profusely thanked the Collins' for their generous hospitality and had extended the same appreciation to Lady Catherine the prior evening; her ladyship had attempted to extend Elizabeth's stay another week but Elizabeth was not to be diverted. She longed to be reunited with Mr. Darcy and dared to hope that he was willing to renew his address. She arrived in London to discover that Jane was blissfully engaged. "Oh Lizzy, I do not deserve such happiness. Mr. Bingley is everything a woman could ever want in a husband," Jane told her sister.

"Jane, no one deserves to be happy more than you and Mr. Bingley. You are so much alike. I am sure that you should never have a cross word between you," Elizabeth told her, recalling the harsh words she had exchanged with Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth had already written to her sister to inform her that her opinion of Darcy had improved.

"Mr. Darcy is quite fond of you Lizzy. He dined with us several times this week and mentioned your time together quite frequently," Jane observed.

"He proposed to me," Elizabeth told her sister, hanging her head. "It was the most dreadful proposal you could imagine. He insulted our family and pointed out the difference in our stations. I rejected him most harshly, I am afraid. Then after I made my feelings perfectly clear, he kissed me and I was forced to strike him." Jane gasped upon hearing such a tale. "I can assure you, Jane, it was the most dreadful day possible."

Recalling the look in Darcy's eyes during their recent evenings in his company, she inquired: "And since that day? He has made amends, has he not?" Jane asked with a hopeful smile.

"He has. He has apologized for every offense. He explained his dealings with Mr. Wickham, as I wrote in my letter."

"Yes and I suspect he is responsible for reuniting me with Mr. Bingley. He arrived here last week and has accompanied Mr. Bingley nearly every day since," Jane replied happily. Elizabeth was determined to never tell her sister the entire story of Darcy's role in her separation from Mr. Bingley and merely smiled at seeing Jane so happy. "The gentleman will be joining us this evening. Perhaps you will be more receptive to Mr. Darcy's attentions," Jane told her sister.

~~oo~~

The gentlemen arrived promptly at the appointed hour and were warmly welcomed into the drawing room by the Gardiners. Darcy's heart leapt with joy at the sight of his beloved. Her eyes sparkled as he moved closer to her. "Miss Elizabeth, it is a pleasure to see you again," he told her.

"Mr. Darcy, I am pleased to see you as well," she replied, smiling and blushing sweetly.

That was the extent of their personal conversation until the gentlemen joined the ladies after dinner. Instead of holding her hand and telling her how much he loved her, Darcy was forced to endure two hours conversing with her aunt, uncle, sister and Charles when all he wanted to do was have Elizabeth all to himself. They finally gathered together in the drawing room and Darcy stood near the window, fidgeting with his collar until he could wait no longer: "Mr. Gardiner, I wonder if I may trouble you for a private audience with Miss Elizabeth," he asked her uncle.

This request certainly came as no surprise to Mr. Gardiner; Darcy had previously informed him that he would re-address his niece as soon as she arrived in London. "Certainly, Mr. Darcy. I think you will find my study quite comfortable," was the reply.

Once they were alone in the study, Darcy stood close to her. "Miss Elizabeth, how I have longed to see you," he said, grasping her hands in his.

She smiled and squeezed his hands in return. "I have missed your company as well, Mr. Darcy," she replied.

His heart nearly jumped out of his chest. This was the warmest declaration she had ever made. The most she had ever admitted was that she no longer despised him. Determined to secure her hand, he asked: "Have we resolved all of our differences?"

"Yes, Mr. Darcy. You have been most diligent in that regard. I believe you have addressed my every concern, most generously. My sister is deliriously happy, thanks to you," she told him.

"I am relieved that she is happy but certainly you must know that it was done for your benefit as well. My only concern is _your_ happiness," he explained.

"I thank you, Mr. Darcy. I am _very_ happy and _delighted_ to receive your attentions," she said with gleaming eyes.

Assured of her regard, he bent to one knee while still holding both of her hands. "Miss Elizabeth, being away from you has been the most excruciating time of my life. I have thought of nothing else but being reunited with you." She blushed and gazed deeply into his eyes. He stroked her hands and continued. "I love you most dearly and wish never to be parted from you again. Please say that you will agree to make me happiest of men by marrying me," he said gazing deeply into her eyes; those mesmerizing eyes.

"Yes, my love, you are the _only_ man in the world who I would wish to marry," she told him with a broad smile. "I shall be the happiest of women!"

He rose and captured her into his embrace, her lips enticing him. "May I?" he asked.

"You must!" she said breathlessly. He captured her lips greedily and did not release her until several minutes later when a loud cough was heard nearby.

"Am I to congratulate you, Mr. Darcy?" asked Mr. Gardiner, who had entered the room and was standing near the door.

"Indeed you are, Mr. Gardiner. Your niece has agreed to be my wife," he replied, smiling broadly.

"Congratulations to you both," he said, kissing Elizabeth and shaking hands with Darcy, as the rest of the party crowded into the study to congratulate them.

"Of course, I will travel to Longbourn to ask for Mr. Bennet's consent," Darcy assured Mr. Gardiner.

Mr. Gardiner laughed: "Yes, yes, of course, and until then you shall have four devoted chaperones," referring to his four young children and hinting that there would be no more opportunities for them to be alone while they were in London.

Later that evening, Elizabeth whispered to her betrothed: "When we return to Hertfordshire, Mr. Darcy, I hope that you shall join me on my morning walk. I shall enjoy showing you all of my favorite places. Some of them are quite private," she told him with a teasing smile. "I believe we shall have no difficulties finding time to steal away from the crowds." Darcy was certain that he would have no difficulties finding stolen moments to share kisses with his enchanting fiancé.

**(Author's Note:** Dialogue and text was generously borrowed from _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Epilogue to follow. Thank you for reading and following my story. Reviews? Comments?)


	10. Epilogue

**Stolen Moments**

**Chapter 9: ****Epilogue**

True to her word, Elizabeth had shown Darcy her favorite walking paths at Longbourn. The two engaged couples had set out together to spend time getting better acquainted and sharing secret kisses on several mornings. This morning, Charles and Jane had disappeared on the path well ahead of Darcy and Elizabeth. Darcy took the opportunity to gather his beloved into his arms and kiss her thoroughly; kisses that were returned with great enthusiasm. There was no father, uncle or chaperone to interrupt them; or rather their chaperones were on the path well ahead of them, most likely engaged in the same activity.

When they finally broke away, he gazed at her and was startled by her appearance; she was as lovely as ever, her eyes had that familiar sparkle but her lips were bright red and swollen from his ardent kisses. He gently traced her lips with his finger. "My dearest, I regret that we must refrain. It would not do for me to return you to your father with swollen lips. He would most certainly call me out for despoiling his precious daughter," he said with a guilty smile.

"Oh dear, that would not do at all," she replied with mock horror. "I should be very unfortunate to lose my husband before the wedding!" she exclaimed, smiling her sly smile. Looking further up the empty walking path, she said: "I imagine that we must save my sister from a similar fate."

They walked up the path, calling out to Charles and Jane to warn them of their approach. Charles walked out to the path to greet them, dragging his fingers through his hair: "What is all the commotion, Darcy?" Jane followed him out to the path and grasped her sister's hand. As they stood together, their similar appearance was undeniable: both were as beautiful and luminous as ever, with bright red, swollen lips.

"I have a question for you, Charles. What do you suppose would be the outcome of two gentlemen returning two young maidens to their father with bright, swollen lips? Would he welcome them? Congratulate them? Encourage them to continue their efforts?" he asked with mock gravity.

Charles blushed brightly as he observed the two sisters' appearance. "Certainly not, Darcy; I dare say he would not! He would either call us out or shoot us on the spot!" he exclaimed.

"That is precisely my own conclusion, my friend," he said as the sisters giggled. "Now, my remedy for preventing either of these unfortunate outcomes is to continue our walk, _together_, until the evidence of our transgressions has diminished, and then the two maidens shall be returned to their diligent father who shall be none the wiser," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Excellent plan, old man!" Charles agreed. Offering his arm to his fiancé, "Shall we, my angel?" he asked as Jane accepted. Darcy followed suit and the four continued on the path.

"Tell us a story of your childhood, William," Elizabeth requested. Darcy told stories of falling off of horses, falling into streams, jumping off bridges and fishing and hunting expeditions with his father. Charles told stories of scaring his sisters, stealing their ribbons, spying on them and being locked in the wardrobe as retaliation. The sisters told stories of being taunted with snakes and frogs and all manner of creatures by neighbor boys, climbing and falling out of trees, tearing dresses, losing slippers in the mud and family picnics.

By the time the couples returned to the house, their father had been impatiently anticipating their arrival. "Where have you been? I nearly sent the dogs out after you!" he teased.

"Oh, Papa!" the girls exclaimed as they kissed his cheeks, "we have just been getting better acquainted with our future husbands," they said innocently.

"Yes," he said, eyeing them suspiciously, "that is as I suspected." Turning to his wife, he inquired so that everyone could hear: "Mrs. Bennet, should we not take the girls to Town to shop for their trousseaus and other such wedding essentials?"

His wife was startled by this inquiry. "My dear Mr. Bennet, when did you develop an interest in shopping? – in Town for that matter!" his wife exclaimed in disbelief.

Directing his gaze toward the gentlemen, he replied: "It is a recent development, I must admit." Then addressing his wife, he asked: "Is it not the responsibility of every father to ensure that his daughters are displayed to their best advantage on their wedding day? I should not want my daughters to be deprived of the same advantages as other young maidens on their wedding day." Turning back to the gentlemen, he asked: "I am sure that you would want the same for your _sisters_, would you not Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy?"

Realizing that they had been found out, they readily agreed with their future father-in-law. "Yes, sir!" "Unquestionably, sir!" they replied. Darcy was more accomplished at maintaining a blank façade than Charles, who blushed furiously and glanced nervously between Jane and Darcy.

"Excellent, we are all in agreement. We shall travel to Town first thing in the morning!" he exclaimed. "Girls, you must take your leave of the gentlemen so you can prepare your plans and lists with your Mama," he instructed.

As the sisters walked outside with their fiancés, Elizabeth whispered: "It is very hard to have my fiancé taken away from me. All of our stolen moments have been stolen away," she told him, attempting not to sulk.

Darcy grasped her hand. "That is true enough, my dearest Elizabeth, but we shall take comfort in the fact that your father did not call me out – or shoot me, as he had every right to do. I am guilty of the offenses he suspects of me, so I shall admit defeat and concede willingly, knowing that you shall be mine in one short month. Then all of our moments will be ours alone; no theft shall be required," he said with a smile. "Are we agreed?"

"We are agreed, my love. And I shall also take comfort in the fact that my father hates shopping almost as much as he hates Town; the two combined shall certainly be his undoing," she said with a laugh. "I shall return in a few days' time and we shall resume our morning walks," she told him with a sly smile. The two young women watched as their young men and their horses disappeared from view.

After a few minutes of quiet contemplation, Darcy addressed his friend: "Charles, have you finalized your marriage settlement with Mr. Bennet?" he asked.

"Indeed, I have," Charles responded, without looking at his friend.

"As have I," Darcy replied. After a quiet pause, he added: "I suppose all that is left is to discuss the settlement with my solicitor," he said, catching Charles' eyes.

Charles smiled broadly and replied: "Darcy, I have the most _excellent_ plan!"

~~oo~~

On a grey April morning, a small party of seven departed from a Gracechurch Street house and headed toward the local park. Inside the park, two young gentlemen smiled as they observed the small group approaching them: four giggling children, one nanny, one angel and one enchantress. The gentlemen congratulated themselves on the successful execution of a most _excellent_ plan.

**~~The End~~**

**(Author's Note:** Dialogue and text was generously borrowed from _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Thank you for reading and following my story. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews? Comments?)


End file.
